


【海森】Shape Of Water 水形物语

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Happy Ending, M/M, Mermaid Chris Hemsworth, Researcher Tom Hiddleston, Top Chris Hemsworth, sweet/sad
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *有参考同名电影Shape Of Water的设定，那是一部奇幻唯美的电影，大家可以去看看。故事设定：这一篇应该车会多，背景设定是现代奇幻，算是我最喜欢的设定之一，甜虐不定，，但肯定是HE，本文的篇幅度可能是中短篇。副CP暂时有鲨美，或许还会有其他是漫威角色里的人物或是真人角色登场，可能有mpreg的部分，文笔渣别打我，ooc了也别骂我。故事纯属虚构，有什么不对请多多原谅，还有希望大家会喜欢。人鱼海总x研究人员抖森





	【海森】Shape Of Water 水形物语

**Author's Note:**

> 序  
> 大海，是一个未知数的领域。  
> 这领域里头抚育不少人类早已挖掘的海洋生物以及...未知的美丽生物。  
> 有时候，传说不一定只是单纯的传说，原因，我们早就说了。  
> 大海它可是个拥有许多未知数的领域。

(一)

澳大利亚 

　　在一个海浪汹涌的一天，一艘大型渔船冒着生命的危险捕捉到一只传说中出现的生物，这生物被捉得上来的时候已经是受了重伤昏迷过去。

　　“小心点！里头装的可不是平时的鱼获，可是稀有生物！”粗旷的头儿看着下属们搬着被盖上一层黑布重量有些笨重的长方形玻璃盒立刻赶紧嘱咐他们。

　　就在这群人类在运输它到目的地的当儿，传说中的生物悄悄张开了它那犹如大海般蓝色的眼眸，它看了一眼它那有些血肉模糊的手臂与肩上，又慢慢地闭上了双眼，仿佛刚刚那生物从来没有苏醒过来的痕迹。

英国伦敦

　　卷长发的女人刚刚踏着红色的高跟鞋走进一间咖啡厅，她拿起手机对照她要寻找的目标人物，她走到一个金色短发灰绿色的眼眸的英国男人前面试探似地说了一个名字，“Thomas William Hiddleston?”

　　男人并没有说话，只是指示她一同坐在这咖啡厅的角落边，“Hiddleston先...”

　　女人还没说完，英国男人用着英式英语礼貌地打断了女人要说的话，“不好意思，小姐。请叫我Tom，Tom就行了。”

Tom说完不好意思地微笑，女人点了点头，再次说道，“没关系，Tom先生对吧？”

　　“是的，请问这位小姐找我有什么事？”

　　“你好，我叫Petty，我是一名海洋生物科学家，我知道Tom先生是一名研究海洋生物的教授，当初你在加勒比海发现的新品种鲨鱼是全世界一大新发现，你还在法国海洋研究发表会上展现了你对各种新的海洋生物的生活习惯与如何保护它们，我表示非常惊讶与崇拜你。”

　　显然Petty小姐说的话还有些拐弯抹角，但今天的Tom有些着急，今天K&L甜品店推出了一个新口味的限量布丁，这里去K&L甜品店有些远，也不知道等一会与这位女士见面后，他的布丁还有没有着落，他家里的布丁吃完了，他想要买几盒新款的布丁回家放入家里的冰箱，他才会觉得安心下来。

　　“非常感谢Petty小姐的赏识，我不过只是说出我对我喜欢的海洋生物的兴趣.”Tom说道这停顿了一下，然后继续说道，“不过我想你应该有更重要的事要么说清楚对吧？”

　　听到Tom的话，Petty小姐倒是并不惊讶，她发出小声的笑声，微笑着说道：“Tom先生还真聪明，不愧是教授级的人，我就不多说其他的话，其实我是为JN集团的一个新的研究...”

　　Petty还说完，Tom邹了眉头地站了起来，“不好意思，这研究我不想参与，请你另寻他人。”

　　“不，Tom先生听完我的话。” Petty听后着急地想着挽回Tom，但Tom语气很坚定丝毫不让人动摇，“我可不太想要与JN集团扯上任何关系。”

　　“Tom先生，你先听我说完，这可不是研究一般生物！”Petty的语气变得有些不平稳，很明显她是压制着心里的激动，Tom要转身离开的时候还立刻被Petty用力拉住手臂，用了只有他们两位听到的声音来说，“这次研究对象可是一只传说中的生物，美人鱼。”

　　Tom有些懵了，美人鱼？这怎么可能。

　　Petty见Tom果然听到这句话肯定会停下要离开的脚步，她放开了捉着Tom的手，道歉地说：“抱歉，我刚刚是太激动了，但请你一定要相信我，这次的研究对象真的就是它，还有就算你不相信我，你也要知道指明要找你帮忙一起研究这生物的JN集团。”

　　Tom抿嘴了许久，终于说了一句Petty满意又高兴的话，“好，我加入这个生物研究。”

　　据说美人鱼是不死之身，从地球诞生之后开始渐渐出现海洋与哺乳类动物，人鱼已经诞生在这世界上，有人说它们也有可能是人类的祖先，当时一场干旱导致不少人鱼把下半身的鱼尾巴分裂成一双腿搬到陆地上居住，所以才有了人类。

　　美人鱼多半为雌性，少部分为雄性，虽说它们有分成为雄性与雌性，但也有人说它们由于生育率低，所以它们每个性别都具有完整的雄性与雌性的性器官，以便他们不必担心雌性多于雄性导致无法生育更多的人鱼。

　　传说中的美人鱼还会在海上唱着动人心弦的歌声，然后吸引船上的男人，诱惑到它面前，强行进行交配完事后，他们将会成为这些美人鱼中的美食。

　　关于这些美人鱼的传说Tom也并非前所未闻，但他了解的也不是很多，Tom答应了Perry之后离要搬去研究室还有一个星期的时间，他就在这段时间内就寻找了一些关于网上的人们对于人鱼的看法以及他特地去书店购买了好几十本关于美人鱼的书籍。

　　内容多半都是这般形容美人鱼，不过也有人反驳美人鱼吃掉人类的事，他们认为那是另外一个传说中的的生物塞壬海妖，它们的形容是这生物是长相如果比较与美人鱼的话显得比较丑陋，拥有尖利的齿牙，是最残暴的传说中的生物，一样也是用着美丽的歌声来诱惑男性人类，不过却只会变成盘中餐。

　　Tom正式看完这些关于美人鱼的资料与书本，也已经觉得有些疲惫，他放了放热水在浴缸后，脱下衣服让身体浸泡在水中。

　　Tom并不是喜欢即将要帮忙工作的GN集团，这集团是开著名海洋公园的大型公司，他们经常下海扑捉一些海洋生物来为自己的海洋公园增添新气息，打着可以让人类不必冒险潜水就可以在海洋公园内舒服地观看海洋生物的生态作息的名号，来吸引游客观看海洋生物。

　　Tom坚信动物不应该被一直被人类圈养在一个笼子中，仿佛失去了它们原本的自由，它们应该在大草原自由奔跑，它们应该在美丽的大海中快乐的畅游中。

　　而这次Tom听到GN集团竟然连美人鱼也捉来研究，如果他提前知道这件事，他也会毫不犹豫地想办法进入这个的研究团队。

　　很侥幸的事，这次GN集团的人让Petty找他一起进行研究人鱼，也算是给了Tom一个机会去见到这传说中的人鱼。

澳大利亚M市

　　一个星期后，Tom来到了澳大利亚的M市，这里就是建立了美人鱼的研究所以及发现美人鱼的地区。

　　GN集团的人很快派了两个人来接他到研究所，到达研究所的时候也已经是晚上了，Tom被安排到一间不错的房间。

　　Tom放下行李没多久，就有人来找Tom了，“你好，Hidddleston教授，欢迎你加入我们的研究团队，这个研究对象的代号为M13，所以也成为M13研究，请以后都这么叫它，请你叫我Med就行了，我是负责这次研究的负责人，你第一次来不是很熟悉，我会向你一一介绍这里的地方以及这次参与研究所的人。”

　　Tom点了点头，Med便开始带着Tom开始参观起这座建立在离城市有些偏远的研究所。

　　Tom有些小名气，大家看到Tom的出现都有些高兴地向Tom自我介绍，当Med像Tom介绍着关于这间研究所已经成立了很多年，这时性感的英式英语从Tom与Med的后面响起，“哦，你不就是那位Thomas William Hiddleston？”

　　Tom转过身来看，是一名棕色短发蓝色眼眸的男子，那眼睛的颜色真的好蓝，这是Tom的想法。

　　“是的，不过请你叫我Tom，请问你是？”

　　“啊，忘了自我介绍，我叫James Andrew McAvoy，可以叫James。”

　　“你不是基因教授吗？”Tom听到这名字想起来了眼前这位长得好看的男人是谁了。

　　James McAvoy，一名来自苏格兰的著名的基因教授，虽然是苏格兰人张口吐出的都是性感的英式英语，专门研究任何生物基因的教授，他著名的原因并非在于他成功发现新的基因突变，而是他据说是个喜欢突然就说些小黄话来逗乐大家的教授。

　　“是的，我被收邀请参与这次的M13研究，可以借此研究M13的性功能与人类的区别。”James说着露出少少邪恶的笑容，Tom觉得果然这James教授如传说中那样黄。

　　Med看了看表，不好意思的催促了，“抱歉Hiddleston教授和McAvoy教授，你们下次再聊天吧，我要带Hiddleston教授去看看M13，不然等一会到了晚餐我都带不了Hiddleston教授去看M13。”

　　“那么好吧，Tom教授，祝我们合作愉快，有兴趣的话再聊，M13我已经看过了，长得挺辣，虽然与我们以前看到样貌可能有些出入，还真好看，再见了！”James耸肩地挥手告别了Tom就走了。

　　Med继续向Tom介绍其余还没介绍完的地方，很快他们来到一扇铁门，这里怎么看都会让人不难怀疑美人鱼是不是在里头。

　　果然，系统使用视网膜扫描了Med，Med在用他的工作人员卡，门就打开了。

　　Tom随着Med走进去后，Med转过头叫Tom现在无比要小声说话，因为M13正在陷入沉睡中，Med带着Tom拐了两个弯，他们就来到一间全透明玻璃做的房间，Med打开了那间房间，走到最前面的玻璃前，Tom轻声地也随着走了过去，心跳声越来越快速的跳动着。

　　当他真正亲眼隔着玻璃看到一个大水缸内正躺着沉睡中一只传说中的人鱼，Tom已经屏住呼吸，心跳加速的仿佛不是自己一样，他先是对于这只雄性的外貌感到很吃惊，人鱼通常给人的感觉就是柔美的形态，但下一秒却对于人类的狠心感到心里有些愤怒。

　　眼前的雄性人鱼留着有些长的金发，两耳拥有一对人鱼专属的两片蓝色耳朵，帅气的脸蛋完全没有一丝柔美的存疑。

　　强壮健美结实的上半身的有着不少的新的伤痕，却没有被妥善处理，尤其是肩上与手臂上的伤口看起来最严重的也只是随意用了纱布来包扎伤口。

　　人鱼的健实的腰间连接的就是是一条犹如大海蓝的大尾巴，很是漂亮，就算一点的擦伤也无法不让人觉得这人鱼真的超好看，这人鱼就像是一个完美的雕像，一个真的只是传说中人鱼一样，出现在现实是中，显得它变得更是神秘迷人。

　　Tom盯着人鱼的尾巴的颜色，看了一会依然紧闭着眼睛的人鱼，他想，这人鱼的尾巴的颜色会不会与它的眼眸的颜色一样，那么好看又迷人？

 

TBC


End file.
